As CMOS technology is scaled down, the power supply voltage typically drops to below 1V for low power consumption. However, many devices such as car electronics, displays, home electronics, etc. still need high voltage operation. Thus, it becomes important to have on-chip bridging input/outputs (I/Os) between high and low voltage devices for microprocessor and memory units.
The figures of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.